I love him, and he would do anything for me
by Star Wars rebels love1202001
Summary: What will Ezra do when she falls for an Kallus and dosen't know if he'll join the Ghost crew when she tells him and can't help but to be mad at the whole crew when Zeb cant look past the fact that Kallus was part of the reason he is one of the last of his kind, Kanan can't stop blaming him about Jedi Order 66, Chop bullying him, and Hera and Sabine being the only ones to trust him.


-December-

Agent Kallus stood tall in front of Sabine as he asked "Do you have the permites to land here?" As Sabine pulled out her permites Ezra walked up to Sabine and flipped her hair out of her face. Agent Kallus eyed the girl when it hit him, he know this girl, he grow up with her, it was Ezra. Agent Kallus's eyes open wide when he said "Ezra?!" Ezra's eyes opened wide as she screamed "Kallus!" Ezra pulled Kallus into a bear hug. When she steped back she smiled and said "Look at you, no more glasses and braces, your taller, and no button up shirt and bie tow. WOW! You've changed alot in 6 years." Kallus laughed and said "Yes, the Empire has changed me a lot and even given me the rank of IBS Agent, but it hasn't changed how much I've missed my beautiful best friend." Ezra giggled and turned bright red as she said "Good because, nothing can change the facted that we're best friends." Ezra locked her fingers with Kallus's as he turned bright red and he asked "Maybe we can meet at the garden and catch up?" Kallus smiled as she nodded and said "I would love that." Kanan came out of the ship and said "Ezra, Sabine we have to go, but we'll be back." Ezra almost tripped as she started to walked backwards to the Ghost as she waved good bye.

Ezra was so full of lust she didn't relize the crew was staring at her as she leaned back against the ramp door and sighed. Soon Hera broke the sileance by asking "So... you and Kallus...are...best friends. How?" Ezra smiled and said "We growed up togther. We were best friends until he was forced into the Acadamy. He was 15 and I was 14, but it was my falt. I was a street rat and his parents didn't like the fact that a rich boy was best friends with a poor street rat orphane. So for punishment they enrolled him in the Academy and I've missed him so much. But he seemed to have a good life with out me, he's been given the rank of IBS Agent, a very high rank." Ezra frowned and the whole crew was silent for a few seconds when Sabine broke it "So Kallus use to have glasses?" Ezra laughed and said "Oh! Thats not all. He also had braces, he slured his words, and he wore a bow tie everyday. He was a complete science and math nerd, but now... WOW." Hera smiled and said "Do you find him atractive?" Kanan's eyes widened at the sight of Ezra turn a very bright red and say "Yes, very atractive. Unlike when we were kids." The whole crew laughed at Kanan's reaction to Ezra's answer. Ezra with a grin said with excitment "And we're going to the garden we meet. He's picking me up at 8:00." Kanan narrowed his eyes and said "My little girl is not going with an IBS Agent alone. So...Hera will be going with you."

Kanan lefted the room and Hera wispeared "I think then would be a good chance to tell Kallus how you feel about him. Oh and I will just watch from a roof so you and him can be alone." Ezra smiled as the three girls walked into the cabin to help Ezra find what she was going to wear.

One Hour Later

-In the Kitchen-

Kanan paced back and forth until the door opened and Hera said "She's done, but first both of you promise not to over react." Zeb and Kanan understood and nodded. Sabine then walked in with Ezra right behind her. Kanan and Zed's mouth hit the floor in shock of how she actually look like a girl. Ezra was wearing a short dark blue dress with a black belt around her waist, she changed her boots to black lace up wedges, she also wore a chain charm braclet on her right wrist. Sabine had done her makeup and Hera had cut her black blue hair into a cute bob that was short in the back and long in the front. The three girls giggled at the boys reaction. Ezra spined and said "So...what do you guys think?" Zeb smiled and said "Warn him for me, that if he touches my beautiful partner in crime, I'll crush him." Ezra giggled and looked at the man she saw as her dad and waited for his comment. Kanan smiled and proudly walked over to her and said "You look BEAUTIFUL." Ezra hugged Kanan and wispeared "I love you, Daddy." Kanan was so shocked to find out she thought of him as her father and trying to holded back tears of joy he said out loud "I love too, sweatheart." The whole crew was shocked when they heared Kanan. The Ghost ramp bell then went off and Ezra jumped with joy as she said "Oh! Kallys here." Ezra had the biggest smile the crew had ever seen.


End file.
